


something good to eat

by atetheredmind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atetheredmind/pseuds/atetheredmind
Summary: Dany has heard that the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else, and she's decided that someone else is going to be Jon Snow.





	something good to eat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Jon x Daenerys modern AU set around Halloween.

The odds of Dany getting laid tonight weren’t looking good. **  
**

Either the men at this Halloween party were already paired off, or they represented the worst of the male species: dressed in culturally insensitive costumes and shotgunning beers while calling each other hyper-masculine nicknames like “broski” and “Broseph.” There wasn’t a promising prospect among them.

_“The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else,”_  Missandei had told her when she’d suggested going to the party at the last minute, but surely even Missandei had to be appalled by the selection.

Damn Missandei for bringing her here. But, mostly, damn her ex Daario for cheating on her with his coworker and making his infidelity out to be her fault, like she wasn’t “sexually adventurous” enough for him.

If being sexually adventurous meant letting him fuck other women on the side, no thanks. She was still  _plenty_ sexual. And down to fuck. And there were plenty of men willing to take her up on that offer, even at this party.

If only she didn’t find most of them repulsive.

Abandoning her mission, Dany poured herself a glass of Merlot and left behind the sexy cats and Spartan warriors to seek refuge in the living room. Thankfully, it was mostly empty save for the couple making out in the corner. The others were congregating in the kitchen around the food and alcohol or outside where they could smoke freely.

Eager to get off her feet and the towering high-heeled boots she’d stupidly worn as part of her ensemble, Dany plopped down on the couch.

And promptly screamed when a giant white beast leapt at her, startling her so badly she spilled her glass of wine on the couch. A very white couch, at that.

“Holy shit,” she gasped, aware there was a monster at her side but too afraid to look it in the eye.

“ _Ghost_. That wasn’t very nice.”

Spoken soft and low, the words were almost lost among the distant chatter and bass-heavy house music thumping through the speakers. Dany looked up at the voice–and was promptly distracted from her impending death-by-unknown-demon-creature. The man who’d spoken was dark-haired and of average height, yet…there was something oddly arresting about him.

Probably the leather armor he wore and the thick fur cloak draped over his shoulders.

A wet nose pressed into her cheek, and Dany narrowly avoided spilling her wine a second time. Sucking in a breath, she forced herself to look at the animal.

It was just a dog. A very large dog, who was almost as big as her and who’d somehow squeezed his big body into the space between her ass and the arm of the sofa. He watched her with large red eyes, head cocked to the side curiously. She wanted to laugh out loud at her ridiculous overreaction to what amounted to an overgrown puppy.

“Do you need help with that?”

Dany looked at the man again, who was holding out a dish towel now.

Right. Guiltily, she jumped up to take the towel from him. After setting her glass down on the coffee table, she began blotting the wine stain. “Thanks,” she said. Bent over as she was, she was conscious that her short dress had ridden up her thighs. But when she glanced at the guy from the corner of her eye, he was scratching the dog’s ear, seemingly unaware that almost half her ass was exposed by her costume.

Weird.

The wine stain wasn’t coming out, not completely. Exasperated, Dany blew a lock of silver-blonde hair out of her face and straightened, handing the towel back to the guy. “What kind of idiot buys a white couch, honestly?” she said conversationally, raising her voice to be heard over the music.

He smiled, his mouth crooking to the side. “This kind, apparently.”

She froze. Fucking hell, was there any end to her embarrassment this awful night? “You’re not Theon,” she said accusingly, hoping her face wasn’t as red as it felt. This was Theon Greyjoy’s party, that’s what Missandei had told her, and she’d already met the host when he’d greeted them at the door, a smug, cocky, rail-thin guy with sandy brown hair and an ever-present smirk that confirmed she definitely wasn’t going to fuck  _him_.

“Thank god for that. No, but I am his roommate. And I’m afraid the couch was my idea.” He held his hand out. “Jon.”

She took his hand, withholding a grimace. “Dany. Sorry about the wine. And for insulting your furniture choices. In my defense, it was entirely the dog’s fault.”

Jon laughed. “That’s fair. He’s also the reason  _for_ the questionable furniture choices. He sheds like a mother fucker.”

Dany smiled as he affectionately rubbed the dog’s head again. “Ghost, was it?”

“Yeah. Sorry if he scared you. But, in _his_ defense, you  _were_ sitting in his favorite spot. He’s harmless, though. Unless you’re piss-drunk and stumbling around the house at 4 in the morning, as Theon’s learned a time or two.”

She laughed and hesitantly reached a hand out to pet Ghost. His fur was soft and silky, and he turned his face to lick her wrist. Her heart melted. “He’s sweet.”

Jon looked proud. “He’s a good party trick. He’s also good to parade around at the end of the night when the party’s over and you just want the stragglers to leave already.”

Dany folded her arms, her cropped leather jacket creaking with the movement. “Is that what you’re doing? Trying to run me off?”

He made a face and laughed sheepishly. “Guess I walked right into that one. No, Ghost just has an eye for beauty, I guess.” This time, his eyes did a sweep of her body, all 5-foot-2 of it, and she tried not to flush with pleasure. Maybe the night wasn’t a bust after all. “What are you supposed to be, exactly?”

Oh. He hadn’t been checking her out so much as he’d been judging her outfit. Deflated, she shrugged and fidgeted with the ropes of pearls at her breasts. “80s rocker chick.” Kind of. More like, Whatever-She-Could-Throw-Together-From-Her-Closet chick.

Jon smiled. “I was going to guess ‘80s Madonna. You’re just missing the fingerless gloves.”

That actually made more sense, now that she thought about it. Fighting a scowl, she gave him a pointed once-over. “And you are?”

He looked affronted. “Wulf Grim.” At her blank look, he continued, “From ‘Battle of the Beasts.’” Maybe that sounded  _vaguely_ familiar, but Dany shrugged. Jon was incredulous. “It’s the most popular show on Netflix right now. It’s about these shapeshifting demigods who are at war with this race of half-elf necromancers who ride chimeras and serpents.”

“I didn’t understand any of the words you just said.”

Jon finally laughed, his shoulders sagging in defeat. “Fine. It might be that I’m just a huge nerd, and I might be slightly exaggerating the popularity of the show. But it’s an awesome show. You should watch it sometime.”

She smiled. His excitement and good humor were infectious. “I don’t have Netflix.”

“You’re killing me, Dany.” She liked the way he said that.  _Dany_. For some reason, it sounded different from the way other guys said her name.

Dany threw her hands up helplessly. “I’m horribly ignorant of popular culture, I guess.”

“You probably spend your time reading books and learning new languages, don’t you?”

“Something like that. Next time I have access to Netflix, I’ll give it a watch.” She almost meant it, too. She was always a sucker for a man with a beard.

He squinted at her critically, like he was thinking, then glanced down the hallway and back at her. “If you’re serious, we can go watch an episode now. I’ve got Netflix in my room.”

She stared at him, trying not to smile. She knew what men meant when they asked girls over to watch Netflix. Normally, she found it tacky, but she had to admit, she was considering his offer. She preferred a little more finesse when being picked up. Still, he hadn’t belched in her face or asked for a blow job in the bathroom, so he was already leagues ahead of his compatriots. And his man-bun looked more sophisticated than hipster-tryhard.

Looking around the house, Dany spotted Missandei in the kitchen talking with an attractive brown-skinned man in a clingy Spider-man suit, the mask pulled off to reveal his buzzed head. Dressed as Cleopatra, Missandei was doing her go-to flirty move, twisting a springy curl of hair around her finger as she laughed. Dany didn’t think her friend would miss her too much.

With a smile, she turned back to Jon and raised a haughty eyebrow. “You’ve got exactly one episode to pique my interest.”

He grinned. “Challenge accepted.”

As Jon turned away, Ghost hopped down from the couch and trotted ahead of him. Picking up her unfinished wine, Dany followed them down the hallway and took her phone out of her pocket to hastily send Missandei a text: _Target acquired :x see you at home! xoxo_

In Jon’s bedroom, she paused inside the doorway to survey the small space. It was sleek and minimalist, only a few photos and posters on the walls. There was only room for a bed, a dresser and a desk. She watched him turn on his TV and sit down at his desk, gesturing to his bed.

“You can sit on the bed, if you like,” he said, eyes glued to the TV as he punched away at the remote.

“Oh.” Again, she stared at him, agog. Did he literally mean to watch a TV show with her and not even try to touch a little boob?

“Is that alright?” he asked, looking at her and frowning slightly. “Or you can sit here. I’ll take the bed. Your call.”

Shaking her head, she huffed out a faint laugh and crossed to the bed to set her glass on the nightstand. Defeated, she perched on the edge of the bed. “Do you mind if I take off my shoes?” Without waiting for an answer, she started unbuckling and unstrapping the demonic contraptions from her calves, tugging and wiggling the boots off her feet.

“Make yourself comfortable.”

Kicking the offending objects away, Dany twisted onto her knees to crawl across his bed. Ghost had curled up at the foot, but the bed was big enough that she could stretch her legs out and not accidentally kick him. After she settled against the headboard, she looked over at Jon. This time, she caught him averting his eyes, the back of his neck coloring slightly.

Getting a little bit of her confidence back, Dany shrugged out of her jacket and dropped it over the edge of the bed. Jon did the same as she grabbed her wine, unfastening his heavy cloak and spreading it out on the floor. Confused, she leaned over the edge of the bed to study the cloak more closely.

“Is that a rug?”

Jon smiled, adorably abashed. “It was economical.”

Laughing, Dany flopped back against the headboard and crossed her legs at her ankles. Flexing her feet, she cut her eyes to him coyly. “That chair can’t be too comfortable. You can share the bed with me. I won’t bite.”

His gaze lingered on her bare legs, and she swore she saw him swallow hard. He quirked a smile at her. “Not sure I wanna be near you when you’ve got wine in hand. I’ve seen what happens.”

Rolling her eyes, she drained the last of her wine and set the empty glass aside, then flashed him a sweet smile. “You and your duvet are safe.”

Jon stood up. “Ghost’ll protect me. Won’t you, boy?” The big white dog rolled onto his back, presenting his belly to her for rubs, and Jon snorted derisively. “Anything for a pretty girl, huh? Traitor.”

Dany was inordinately pleased with his comment, trying not to gawk at him as he stripped out of his armor and boots. Even in pants and a henley, she could tell he had a nice body. He turned to sit down beside her, and she surreptitiously checked out his ass.

A  _really_ nice body.

He kept a respectful foot of space between them as he started up the episode, but she was still hyperaware of him beside her. Clenching her thighs together, she focused her attention on the TV and waited for him to make his move.

* * *

Jon never did make his move, but Dany didn’t care.

Well, she  _almost_ didn’t care.

“Battle of the Beasts” was brilliant. It was absurd and over-the-top, and she was enjoying it way more than she thought she would. After the first hour, when she’d demanded he play the second episode, Jon had looked almost as insufferably smug as Theon Greyjoy did when he smirked. Except when Jon did it, it was sexy, not vaguely homicidal and skin-crawling.

Now they were on episode three, and Dany wasn’t even thinking about sex. Not much, anyway. She was stretched out on her stomach, her head at the foot of the bed, while Jon sat against the headboard, Ghost curled up between them. She’d finally stopped peppering Jon with questions every few minutes, demanding he spoil plot points for her; he refused to do so, the tight-lipped bastard. So she’d just have to be content with watching it all unfold.

“Wulf is pretty badass. I see why he’s your favorite,” Dany mused, eyes glued to the screen as the demigod single-handedly butchered an orc with his sword. “But I like Zeri the best.”

“She’s gorgeous, yeah.” She shot Jon a look over her shoulder, and he cleared his throat, sitting up straighter. “Smart and powerful, too, I mean.”

Dany rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Show ‘em a tit or two, and all men are reduced to slobbering neanderthals.” Of course, Zeri had been topless in a number of scenes already, and her outfits seemed designed to specifically draw attention to her generous breasts. Horrendous costuming aside, Dany found herself fiercely rooting for the character.

“Were there tits? I hadn’t even noticed,” Jon said innocently, and she laughed, bunching up the pillow so she could prop her chin on it.

“No wonder you love this show. Half the female characters have been naked at least once,” she said wryly.

“Honestly, seeing Zeri riding her chimera is a hundred times hotter than seeing her breasts.”

Dany snorted unattractively. “Yeah, right.”

Jon made a sound of protest. “I’m serious. You can find tits in any show or movie these days, but a half-elf necromancer raining vengeance upon her foes from atop her chimera? That’s a hell of a turn-on.”

The show went into its ending credits, and Dany rolled onto her back to look at him. “Sure. Men always love a strong woman– _in theory_. In practice?” She scoffed.

He looked at her, surprised, and paused the show before it could continue to the next episode. “You don’t think men like strong women?” At the dubious look she shot him, he relented. “Okay. Maybe that’s true for some guys.”

“Is this where you  _not-all-men_  me?” she said, lifting an eyebrow.

He made a face. “No. Well. Yes, I guess so.” He laughed sheepishly. “I just know what I like. Personally.”

She studied him through slitted eyes, measuring his worth in that one look. To his credit, he suffered her assessment without complaint. Finally, she said, “Okay. I believe that you’re not like most guys.”

He mirrored her skeptical eyebrow raise. “And how is that?”

“We’ve been here in your bed for, what? Three hours now? And you haven’t tried to make a move or so much as  _looked_ at my ass, and I know you must have a clear shot up my dress from that angle.”

Jon’s entire face went bright red. He averted his eyes and cleared his throat. “Well. I wouldn’t say I haven’t  _looked_ , exactly.”

Surprised by his admission, Dany burst into laughter.

He turned even redder. “It’s a little hard  _not_ to look. It’s practically been in my face for the last two episodes.”

She gasped with laughter, pressing her hand to her chest. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. That must have been such a trial for you!”

“It has been,” he muttered. A hint of a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, betraying his grumpy expression. “It’s a really nice ass.”

She abruptly fell quiet and gave him an appraising look. “Looks like you’ve got a little fire in you after all. I was starting to think this show held more appeal for you than anything I had to offer.”

Jon shook his head. “No. Not season one, anyway. Season two could give you a run for your money, though.” Indignant, Dany scowled and chucked her pillow at him. Deflecting it, he laughed and held up his hands. “I’m joking. Mostly. It’s hard to compete with dragons.”

She gasped and shot up into a sitting position. “And now you’re spoiling the show for me!”

“You were bugging me to tell you before!”

“And now I want to find out by myself! You’re terrible at this.”

“Terrible at what?”

“At  _this_. Flirting. Seducing a woman.” She shifted onto her knees and gestured at him. “I bet I could crawl into your lap right now and shove my tongue down your throat, and you’d probably just tell me to move my head because I’m blocking the TV.”

His face turned deadly serious, and he notched his brow in careful consideration. “I don’t know. You could try it and see.”

She went still and squinted at him, trying to determine what his game was. To stop a threatening smile, she pressed her lips together; she could tell he was fighting his own smile, too. She folded her arms over her chest. “Well. I can’t do anything with this dog in the way.”

“Ghost, off.”

With a huff, the dog obediently jumped from the bed and flopped down on top of the fur rug on the floor. Swallowing a laugh, Dany quirked an eyebrow at him then leaned forward on her hands to crawl toward him. She moved slowly, like a lion on the prowl, arching her back just enough to make her hips and ass sway as she inched toward him. By the way his eyes darkened, she knew it was working. His throat constricted with a hard swallow when she climbed into his lap, and she laid her hands on his shoulders, feeling the firmness of his muscles there. Loosely, he placed his hands on her hips and tipped his head back, just barely, to meet her gaze.

“Dany…” he murmured, and she hovered her mouth inches from his. That soft whisper of her name stirred the air between their lips, and she licked hers as if to taste his breath.

“Yes?”

His eyes were heavily lidded, and he wet his lips, his nostrils flaring. “You’re right.” At the question in her eyes, he continued, “I can’t see the TV.”

Jerking back, she slapped her palms against his chest with a huff. “Asshole.” Jon laughed and grabbed her hands when she went to shove him again. “You know what? I’m going to go back out into the living room and finish dumping that entire bottle of wine all over your stupid white couch.”

He held fast to her wrists and clutched them against his chest when she tried to twist them free. “If you want the truth, episode four is my favorite of the season, but I’m only interested in you right now.”

Dany stopped trying to free her hands, her breathing coming faster from the burst of exertion. And a little bit from desire, too. As if to underscore his point, Jon’s eyes remained locked on her face.

She lifted her chin defiantly. “I don’t know. Maybe now I want to watch the episode and see what all the fuss is about.”

His grin slipped free before he could school his face into a somber mask. “That’s fine. We’ll do whatever you want, Dany.”

Oh, he was good. Really good. Sitting on his lap like this, her wrists pinned by his hands, she was extremely turned on. Her panties had grown slick with her arousal and were growing slicker still. She wanted him; that hadn’t changed from three hours ago, except now, she wanted to fuck him because she actually  _liked_ him.

Closing her eyes, she boldly leaned forward to kiss him.

The bedroom door slammed open, making them both jump in shock. “Jon, where the fuck–oh, shit.”

Dany’s head snapped around to see Theon in the doorway. He drunkenly slumped against the doorframe and started to crack up as he took in the scene.

“Jesus, Theon, can you fucking knock?” Jon snapped over her shoulder, but he’d released her hands as soon as the door had flown open.

Still snickering, his roommate held up his hands. “My bad. We were jus’ wonderin’ where you’d gotten off to.” His words were slurred by alcohol, and he smirked lecherously at her. “Didn’t know you were back here tryna get your dick wet.”

Dany’s face went red-hot with anger as Jon barked out, “Get the fuck out!”

“Hey, I’m not judgin’. Finally stickin’ it to Ygritte by stickin’ it in another girl, good for you, man.” Theon laughed again as he shut the door behind him.

Once the door clicked shut, Dany scrambled off Jon’s lap. “Who the fuck is  _Ygritte_? Your girlfriend?” she accused, glowering at him, cheeks flushed with both outrage and mortification

Jon went pale. “No!  _No_ , I wouldn’t—” Letting out an agitated breath, he raked a hand through his hair and only managed to dishevel his bun. Curly pieces fell loose around his ears. “She  _was_ my girlfriend. She’s my ex now. She broke up with me a few weeks ago. Theon’s been giving me shit about it ever since, telling me I just need to get laid or—” Jon’s ears colored, and he seemed to reconsider what he was admitting to her. “Theon’s an asshole. I’m really sorry. I wasn’t trying to…I didn’t bring you back here to—”

“It’s fine,” she interrupted, shifting on the bed to tug her dress down over her ass. She was horrified to think that douchebag pig roommate of his had probably gotten an eyeful of her ass, but her anger gradually softened. She shook her head and huffed out a laugh. “Obviously, I wouldn’t be upset if you were just trying to get me into bed.” After all, she’d explicitly come to the party looking to get laid herself. In the silence that followed, she tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced at him. “Why did she break up with you?”

Her question caught him off guard, and he looked embarrassed, not immediately replying. After a moment, he sighed. “She said she felt  _stifled_. Her words. Said I was too committed, too serious. She wasn’t ready to be tied down long-term. The fucked up thing is, a few days after we broke up, I found out she was dating one of our mutual friends.”

He shrugged, like it didn’t matter, but Dany frowned in commiseration. “Wow. Fuck her.” The tension bled from her limbs, and she twisted around to sit against the headboard beside him. “I recently found out that my ex had been cheating on me for months.  _Months_. Can you believe that? Who has the energy to deceive someone for that long?”

Jon shook his head. “I can’t believe he’d cheat on you at all, actually. He sounds like an absolute idiot. I’m sorry, Dany.”

She smiled slightly, fixating on the hem of her dress around her thighs. “Thank you. It kind of fucked with my head. Tonight’s been really nice.”

She felt his gaze on her face, and when she looked at him, his lips thinned briefly before he raised his eyebrows. She thought she saw hope in his eyes. “Do you want to keep watching the show? I can start the next episode.”

With a quiet, grateful laugh, she fluffed the pillow she’d thrown at him earlier and stuffed it behind her back, snuggling down into it. “Yes. No, wait. First, get us some wine, and  _then_ we’re going to finish this season.”

* * *

Dany awoke disoriented, not immediately recognizing her surroundings. Only when she rolled over did she remember, finding Jon soundly asleep beside her. He was still dressed, lying on top of the covers on his back. They must have passed out at some point in the early morning hours. She was oddly disappointed she’d fallen asleep before she could finish the last episode of “Battle of the Beasts.”

Groggy and bleary-eyed, she sat up to fish her jacket off the floor, digging her phone out of the pocket. She’d missed a text from Missandei, sent around 1:30 in the morning.  _Yasss queen, hope you’re getting your world rocked right now! ;) Also, I just met THE perfect guy. He’s taking me to get IHOP. I think I’m in love! <333_

Dany smiled wryly at her phone. Good for her friend. Dany hadn’t gotten quite so lucky–or even some pancakes–but the night hadn’t been too bad. Actually, it’d turned out pretty great, all things considered. She glanced at Jon over her shoulder and chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

It was morning, but the night didn’t have to be over, not yet.

Stashing her phone away, Dany quietly got out of bed, glad she’d taken off all her loud, plastic necklaces before she fell asleep, and crept to his ensuite bathroom. Inside, she quickly did her business and washed her hands. When she caught her reflection in the mirror, she nearly had a heart attack. Her teased ‘80s hair was a rat’s nest now, and her dark eye makeup had smeared in her sleep, giving her the appearance of a raccoon on a three-day bender.

Turning the faucet on again, she wet some toilet paper and wiped away the black circles under her eyes. She used her fingertips to smudge the eyeshadow into some recreation of a smoky eye. Then she finger-combed the tangles from her silver-blonde hair and smoothed down the flyaways before giving her reflection another critical once-over.

It would have to do, she supposed. Searching the vanity, she found a tube of toothpaste and squirted some on her finger. She scrubbed quickly at her teeth in an attempt to freshen her breath and get rid of the gross, fuzzy feeling.

Feeling somewhat revitalized, Dany tiptoed back into the bedroom. Jon hadn’t stirred, thankfully. She circled the bed, coming to a stop when Ghost, still curled up on the fur rug, lifted his head to survey her. She held still. Finding her satisfactory, Ghost plopped his head back down and shut his eyes.

“Good dog,” she whispered with a smile. Sidling up beside the bed, she perched at Jon’s side and held her breath while she watched him sleep.

Like she was some creepy stalker. She let out her breath on a quiet, self-conscious laugh and leaned down, bringing her face close to his. His breath was warm on her lips, making them tingle. He was a beautiful man. He had a naturally sullen pout and thick, dark lashes that fanned his cheeks. He must have taken his bun out at some point in the night, too, because now the luscious curls framed his face, adorably rumpled in his sleep.

It wasn’t fair. If she didn’t want to have sex with him so badly, she’d kind of hate him.

“Jon,” she whispered. His eyes moved behind his lids, but otherwise he didn’t stir. Summoning her nerves, she very gently pressed her lips to his and held the kiss until she saw his eyes flutter open.

Like Snow White waking from a long slumber.

She nearly laughed out loud at the thought, her mouth spreading into a grin as she pulled away. Jon watched her through hooded eyes, blinking slowly. She opened her mouth to say something. What, exactly, she wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter, anyway, because he kissed her.

He cupped the back of her head and pulled her back to him, slanting his mouth against hers. She grabbed his shoulders to steady herself, and he curled his other hand around her hip to bring her body closer as he tentatively explored her mouth, brushing his tongue against hers. She made a soft, mewling sound of approval. In answer, a low groan rumbled deep in his chest.

Suddenly, he went still beneath her. Her eyes popped open when she felt him pull back, just barely. Questioning furrowed his brow.

“Did you get up and brush your teeth, you cheat?” he asked, his voice low and throaty, thickened by sleep.

She blushed and twisted her mouth into a scowl. “Well,  _some_ of us don’t look like something straight out of a fairytale first thing in the morning. I needed every advantage I could get.”

Shaking his head in mild amusement, Jon kissed her again–this time, with rough, deep, dirty strokes of his tongue that surprised her. She moaned and melted against his chest, settling her body over his. The pressure between her thighs grew unbearable. His arms came around her, and he rolled her onto her back, gentling his kiss. He tugged her lips between his teeth before he stopped to look down at her.

“Are you sure I’m awake? Because this feels like a dream,” he said. He brushed a lock of hair from her temple. “You certainly look like one.”

“Pretty words,” she murmured, holding his gaze. She didn’t need the poetry. She was wet and uncomfortable, and honestly, what she needed was his dick inside her, like, five hours ago. “Are you going to get naked now?”

He stared at her, almost like he was surprised. Or like he couldn’t believe his luck. “Are you?”

Dany squirmed underneath him, trying to wriggle out of her cheap strapless dress. “One step ahead of you there.”

He sat up to give her space, and she managed to roll the dress down to her waist. Slack-jawed, Jon fell back on his haunches and watched her, only snapping to when she got the dress over her hips. She kicked the garment across the room while he peeled his henley off, baring his chest.

She admired all the skin and muscle, the finely defined ridges of his abs and pecs. He was either naturally hairless, or he waxed. She’d thought she preferred hairy men, but the picture before her was making her rethink her preferences. It was a shame he should ever have to cover up such a gorgeous body.

Jon stood up to unbutton his pants and strip out of them, so she unclasped her bra and tossed it over the side of the bed. Kneeling on the mattress in his boxer-briefs, Jon froze at the sight of her bare tits, and he cursed under his breath.

“You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Dubiously, she raised an eyebrow, though, secretly, she was pleased. “They’re just tits. Have you ever seen a pair of tits you didn’t like?”

“I mean. Probably. Some I’m indifferent to. Some tits I’d  _never_ want to see. My mom’s. My sis—”

Dany grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast, squeezing his palm around the full weight of it. “Jon. Stop talking about your family’s tits.”

“Right.” He let out a harsh sigh and pushed her breasts together, thumbing the tips reverently. She closed her eyes and bit at her lip, the strokes of his thumbs on her pebbled nipples stoking flames between her thighs. He leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, teasing the sensitive peak with his teeth and tongue, and she gasped, arching upward. He squeezed her other breast with his hand, then switched his attentions.

“God.” She really, desperately needed to come. Writhing underneath him, she hitched up her knee to wrap around his waist, hoping he’d get the hint. “Jon.”

Sitting back, he hooked his fingers under the thin straps of her thong and peeled it off. She spread her legs to welcome him between her legs, but he made a sound of wonder.

“Huh. That’s actually natural?”

Confused, Dany lifted her head to follow his line of sight to the juncture of her thighs. He glanced up, reaching to pull a lock of her silver-blonde hair between his fingers, then he grazed his fingers over the damp silver-blonde curls of her cunt.

She huffed. “Yeah, I really wanted to commit to my obviously last-minute costume, so I bleached my pubes.”

He lifted his eyebrows. “Funny.”

“You know, it’s rude to comment on a woman’s natural  _anything_ —” She gasped when he placed his mouth on her, licking up the slit of her cunt to her clit. “ _Oh_. You fucking asshole. Do that again.”

He smiled, an upward curl of his lips she felt against her wet folds, before he obliged. His tongue expertly charted her, dipping inside and tasting her, then he kissed her clit, first with the flat of his tongue, then with the tip. Dany stiffened and arched, tightening her thighs around his head. His beard was soft and ticklish on the sensitive lips of her cunt, making her legs quiver. She was astonished by how  _good_ he was at this, seeming to know just how much pressure and speed to use on her clit without any direction from her, his tongue flicking the swollen nub until she came with an embarrassingly loud moan. Pleasure and mind-numbing relief washed through her as her channel pulsed with the ripples of her orgasm, and she clung to him like a frantic little monkey, not wanting him to stop. To her disappointment, he pried her legs open so he could sit up.

Wiping her cum from his chin, Jon leaned over her and pressed a kiss to her mouth. “I only meant to say, your hair is pretty,” he murmured against her lips. “And I could go down on you all day.”

A tempting offer, but she needed something else right now.

“No.”

Her response startled him, and he eased back. She followed, pushing him down beside her and climbing on top of him. “Tell me you have condoms,” she demanded. Desire flooded his dark eyes, the pupils fattening, and his throat contracted with a swallow. His voice was raspy when he answered.

“In the drawer.”

She ransacked his nightstand for a condom while Jon stripped out of his boxer-briefs, and he was finally, blissfully naked. She gave his cock a quick, admiring look, then straddled his waist, condom in hand. Jon helped her tear it from the package and roll it down his shaft. Holding his cock between her thighs, Dany leaned down to kiss him, and he met her open-mouthed as she sank down onto him, swallowing her gasp. Jon wrapped his arms around her to pull her close as she began to ride him, driving her hips into his. Their kiss grew clumsy, tongues lazily brushing together, and their breaths became louder, harsher. Dany braced her hands on his chest and drew her hips up so she could slide back down his cock, taking him deep inside her.

“Dany.” The rasping sound of her name in the otherwise quiet room thrilled her, a pleasurable chill bowing her spine. Sitting up, she rose onto her knees to ride him faster, eager to make him come, but he sat up with her, drawing her mouth back to his for a desperate kiss. He grabbed her ass, encouraging her to grind against him as they fucked. Her moan pitched loudly through the room as she felt the sharpening pleasure between her thighs. The suddenness of it stunned her.

“ _Jon_. I’m gonna come,” she gasped, clutching at his shoulders.

“Good,” he murmured, laving his tongue over the hollow of her throat. When he dropped his head to kiss her breasts and suck at her nipples, she came. She probably gouged nail tracks down his chest in her euphoria, but she couldn’t do anything but bury her face in his neck and ride out the convulsions of her orgasm.

Jon rolled her underneath him, and she let him, only able to hold on as he hiked her knees up around his hips and thrust into her. His cock moved in and out of her wetly, rhythmically, and she pressed her breasts to his sweat-slicked chest, meeting his hips each time, urging him on. He groaned her name again then clutched her close to him as he came, his cock seated deeply inside her. She felt him pulsing in the tight vise of her walls and pressed her head back into the pillow, savoring the sensation.

Eventually, Jon pulled out of her and collapsed back on the pillows, drawing her against his side. She tucked her face against his chest and tried to catch her breath. She was hot and uncomfortable, her skin damp with sweat, and her legs felt like a quivering bowl of jelly.

She felt  _fantastic_. She needed to write Missandei a thank you card for dragging her to this party. Maybe she’d even send one to Theon.

Gathering her bearings, Dany sat up to look at Jon. He loosened his arms around her and met her gaze. She didn’t know what to say. Her brain short-circuited.

“I need to pee,” she blurted. He blinked and released her.

“Oh. Sure. Yeah.”

After they awkwardly disentangled and Jon disposed of the condom, Dany managed to walk into the bathroom on unsteady legs without faceplanting in front of him. Her reflection looked almost as bad as it had earlier, her hair a mess, her neck and chest abraded with red blotches and fading bruises.

She looked well fucked.

It wasn’t until she’d cleaned up in the bathroom that she realized she hadn’t brought any clothes in with her. She decided to march back out like it wasn’t a big deal–he’d seen it all, anyway–but she drew up short when she saw him getting dressed. He stopped and stared at her, eyes raking over her before he forced them to her face. Nervously, he balled his shirt in his hands.

He was going to kick her out, she realized. Make up some lie about having other plans at 7 in the morning– _but, hey, thanks for the sex–_ and while she was still naked!

“So. Ah.” Jon cleared his throat, his cheeks pink. “I think we both fell asleep before the last episode. I was going to see if you wanted to finish it now…”

Dany almost wilted in relief, and a smile threatened to overtake her face. She barely knew him. How could she like him so much already?

Taking a deep breath, she pushed her shoulders back. “Sure. Or…” Dany cocked her hip and met his gaze. She could tell he was desperately trying not to ogle her tits again. “What was that you said about going down on me all day?”

After a beat, Jon grinned at her and threw his shirt aside.


End file.
